fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:*mynameischrome*/Neon Time
I have updated Neon Time. And by "updated", I mean replaced. And by "replaced", I mean the old one was replaced with a new one. You: COME ON CHROME WE'RE SICK OF THIS ALREADY Well, if you are, this will probably be the last attempt at making a game. There is a very low possibility of it breaking this time. Here's what the new one features: *Instead of a black background with white walls, it's the other way around. White background with black walls. *The screen doesn't follow your character. The screen only moves on side-scrolling levels or when you move to the next room of a level or the next level. *A new menu with extra room for more features. **This includes the logo, the Begin button as a replacement for the Start button, the About button and the Cheat Codes button. **The logo is just the logo of the game. The words "NEON TIME" pixelated and blue. **The Begin button begins the game. **The About button will bring you to the about screen, where you can see the boring, one screen credits instead of the SUPER AWESOME HYPER CREDITS planned to be at the end of the game (if there will be one O_O) **The Cheat Codes button has deleted all the other cheat codes featured in the previous version of Neon Time. They will be replaced by better versions of them. There are only two right now, but almost all the cheat codes will be replaced by better ones. ***The ones that will not be included are Teaser1, Teaser2, Color, Victini, Super Hexagon, Advanced Darkness and Crash Boom Explosions. *Also, almost all the cheat codes are now typed in capitals. *A new storyline (hopefully). The Nick Fanon Minigames, being barely developed in the first version, will still be carried over to the new version. Of course it'll have improvements. Instead of being in the Cheat Codes section, though, it will be hidden in the about section. Click the orange button in the top right corner of the About section and then when text entry comes up, type in "SPLAT" in all capitals to unlock the minigames. Here are the planned playable characters (no Randoms). *Bagel *Rob *John *Steli *Stacy *Nyan *Wario *Nozus *Chrome (me) *LT Fan *Collector *Ross *Web *The only Random on here will be Pookie. *Your Mom If you want your character to be in here, please say so in the comments. Also, if you're a random, beg and plead twice as hard. The minigames are these: *Platforming (Bagel and Rob) *Maze (Steli) *Coin Rush (Wario and Nyan) *Shooting (John, Collector and Nozus) *Art Game (Stacy) *Diner Dash Hotel (Pookie) *Bullet Mania (Chrome) *Defeat the Good Guy (LT Fan) *Fighting (Ross and Web) As a note, if you tap and hold a character in the Character Select of the minigames for five seconds, that becomes your character for all the minigames. So you can play as John in Platforming, Stacy in Bullet Mania, or Chrome in Defeat the Good Guy (not ironic at all). This game will feature elements of the previous games, like a retro style, like the failed RETROWORLD, extremely difficult levels, like failure-ridden KLUSTER and Bird, and the same name as the old version of Neon Time, also made by me. The game will be ready for release... When I say so. The demo will probably be out in a few months if I work on it EVERY SINGLE MINUTE OF MY LIFE. To keep yourself busy while waiting for it, ask me dumb questions in the comments, suggest dumb characters in the comments, leave dumb hate in the comments, or be a logical person and don't leave a comment at all. Or just play one of the many games on GamePress, the same place where I will release Neon Time. There's Boil Boil, Hench, Super Platformer, Apples... come to think of it, those are almost all super hard. Hmmm... I WILL SEE YOU IN AN UPDATE WHICH WILL BE BELOW WHEN I MAKE AN UPDATE GOODBYE Update 1 *Level 1 finished! *Two pieces of music added! Here are the cheat codes that will or already have been implemented, or will be improved. Implemented Cheat Codes *KONAMI (changes title logo to "YOU DIDN'T GET ANY REWARDS GENIUS" *NO (changes title logo to "YES") *OCTODAD (changes title logo to "NOBODY SUSPECTS A THING") Returning Cheat Codes *CHEATLIST *BOOM CRASH EXPLOSIONS *BRVR *RYU *NICK FANON MINIGAMES (alternate way to unlock the minigames) *MUSICLIST (goes to a music list) *SOUNDTEST (goes to a sound test) Also, here are some minor updates: *New title screen appearance *About screen created *Cheat Codes has new cheat code *trees are relevant to this If you want to see a demo of Neon Time, it will be out soon, along with the unfinished beta. If you want to help Neon Time, spread the word (I doubt any of you will do this) or make fan-art. See you next update! Update 2 Web wants to be in Neon Time in the fighting minigame. I allowed it. Web is now in the game as a fighting character. Whenever a new character is added, it is added to the list up there. Category:Blog posts